Infinite Embrace
by YukinokawaiiChan
Summary: Misao is lost and heartbroken and ends up in kenshin's arms. Is she going to end up having a painful experience again? or is it true love? kenshinMisaoMUST READ!Chapter 3 is up! REVIEW!
1. Withered Flower

Konnichiwa mina san

Konnichiwa mina san!!(This fic is dedicated to my friend Edelaine who wanted me to write a story about our beloved Kenshin and the one and only Misao! As you all know, the summary is about a little girl who has recently broken her heart and finds herself in the company of a rurouni. She is again in fear for another painful experience. Kenshin, a vagabond, left his long time friend Kaoru because he felt that somewhere there was something that could make him whole again. That's all and I am in no mood to spoil my whole story! Hehe! Kenshin and Misao are both fictional character in Samurai X and they do not belong to me, Unfortunately!

**CHAPTER ONE - WITHERED FLOWER**

She was sitting in front of her oval length mirror combing her black ebony silky hair. Her dark blue and green eyes remained transfixed and glazed. The soft light emanated by the moon made her pale skin seem lifeless.

She looked at her reflection and let out a frustrating sigh. She was frequently depressed lately and she was never in the mood to talk or laugh. Before, she used to talk so much and annoy everyone with her loud bickering and stupid jokes but somehow she has changed.

She looked around her small room and noticed a large golden frame hanging on the wall. She remembered when her boyfriend Aoshi gave it to her as a birthday present. She was so delighted that she hugged him so tightly.

"Arigatou! Aoshi san!" she said sincerely.

She looked at Aoshi and noticed that he was not smiling at all. His arms were crossed and his eyes looked narrow and distant. She instantly saw a flash of anger in his eyes. _What was that about??_

Misao quickly shook her head to forget that recent memory.

"Maybe he had a bad day that time." She thought warily. _She didn't want to think that he was already tired of her. Could he be? Her heart clenched miserably even though that consideration was still not proven to be a fact. _

She pealed her gaze away from the frame as she heard Okina's voice. "Misao! Your bath is ready!" He announced loudly as he entered Misao's room and noticed her sober expression. The old man felt as though he was guilty of a crime because he wasn't able to provide Misao the happiness that she deserved.

He was Misao's grandfather and he felt that it was his duty to make her happy and help her grow into a beautiful lady like her mother.

He recalled when his son Takashi fell inlove with a beautiful young girl named Meiya. Meiya was a responsible, smart and beautiful girl with a personality that could lure any bachelor.

Her long black hair was an exact duplicate of Misao's and her eyes had the same color of the sea. She was undoubtedly elegant and graceful, many fine young men wanted her but Meiya was head over heels inlove with Takashi and as soon as they knew each other's feelings.

They both agreed for marriage but after Misao was born. Meiya was being stalked by her ex lover who was obsessed with her and because of the obsession, she was killed while the stalker attempted to rape her.

Takashi fell into grief and his mourning was endless that it reached to the point that he no longer cared to be alive. He could hardly eat and the words he spoke consisted of mumbles that were difficult to comprehend. He continued to stare at nothing all day long. Shortly after Meiya's death, Takashi couldn't bear the sorrow in his heart and he hanged himself.

Misao was just a little girl back then and when she entered her father's bedroom only to discover him hanging in the ceiling while blood gushing out of his mouth and his eyes open wide as if startled. She was spooked and freaked out!

She cried and shivered for days until she slept because her eyes were tired of crying. Okina was truly grateful when Misao had met Aoshi.

Misao was only a young 14-year-old girl when Okina introduced Aoshi to her. Aoshi was one of his new students and he was always so quiet and reserved. He looked like someone who had a lot of skeletons in his closet yet the mysterious aura that engulfed him was appealing to many of his female students.

Okina asked Misao to help Aoshi learn the basic moves and form and somehow, the two of them ended up being more than friends.

He is still wondering now how it happened because Misao would never tell him. Ever since Misao and Aoshi became an official couple, Misao was always happy and over-active.

She was no longer sad because of her parent's death. Okina was very glad that time but recently, Misao was usually sad, quiet and sober.

He wondered if Aoshi did this to her or maybe Misao was going to a state of depression. He remembered he was like that in his teenage years. Maybe it was in their blood to have symptoms of depression and to have suicidal tendencies. Okina frowned inwardly.

"Misao, your bathe will get cold." He said gently.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then proceeded to tie her hair up in a bun.

"Yes I will Okina. You can leave now." She said softly. _She hated to sulk like this especially when Okina was around. He hated the fact that he was making the old man suffer because she was suffering. Why can't everyone by happy? _

Okina frowned slightly and left silently. Misao usually told him to shut up because she was on her way but now she was acting so oddly. So sad.

Misao stood up from her chair and prepared her towel and nightclothes. She put on her robe and went towards the bathroom. The wooden tub was filled with semi-hot water and the steam produced a white fog around the area.

She took off her robe and sat in the tub. The hot water caressed her skin and she felt good. She closed her eyes suddenly she remembered Aoshi again.

She was a young girl when she met him. He was very quiet and mysterious. His cold dark blue eyes pierced through her soul and his ebony hair made her heart beat faster than usual.

His tall, strong and slender frame was perfect in any angle. She was attracted to him immediately. Somehow, Aoshi made her forget about her parent's death and she was always thinking of him.

When he was around, her stomach would twist and turn. She felt like she could fly because of the butterflies dancing and flying.

When she taught Aoshi the basic moves and forms, she would always smile for him. She liked it very much when Aoshi was looking at her. She was also delighted when Aoshi would accidentally touch her.

She felt as if, she was being touched by ice because she would shiver all over but not by fear but delight.

One day when Okina went on a trip in Hokkaido. Aoshi went to visit her everyday and always brought some snacks like rice balls and candies.

He was always quiet but Misao knew him more than anyone because they had a strong connection with each other. Even if they did not talk, they communicated through eye contact and body gestures.

One snowy day, Misao was burning with fever and although she tried to remain conscious, she collapsed in front of Aoshi. He was right beside her and he didn't know what to do so he carried her to her futon. He washed his handkerchief and placed it on Misao's head.

" Aoshi." she mumbled in her sleep.

Aoshi was taken back for a moment and smiled. He knew that Misao felt love for him as he felt love for her.

He kissed her hot cheeks and touched her soft red lips meanwhile Misao woke up but didn't bother to open her tired eyes. She was aware though that she was lying in her futon.

She suddenly remembered that she had fainted because of her damn fever and opened her eyes slightly and saw Aoshi.

_He was touching her lips and she suddenly felt stiff. Her heart pounded so hard. _

**THUG! THUG! THUG! THUG! **

She felt her burning cheeks burn some more.

"Could it be?" she wondered. "Does he feel the same way?"

She tried to move her hand but she could not move or speak. She was paralyzed in her futon because of her high fever.

She felt annoyed yet she loved the way Aoshi touched her face and her lips. Aoshi was humming a song:

_Black is the color of my true love's hair _

_Her skin so lovely and fair _

_I love it when I touch her hand _

_I love the ground on which she stands _

She smiled and listened. She never heard Aoshi sing before. When he talks, he only replies a phrase or a word.

She can barely hear his voice but when he sang. It was as if her heart was at peace and the sweetness in his voice was so serene and beautiful.

"Black is the color of my true love's hair too." She thought before she fell into a deep slumber again.

It was morning when she woke up. The sunlight was streaming down on her face and the birds were chirping and the wind was blowing lightly.

She saw Aoshi sleeping beside her and he was holding her hand. She smiled and looked at him. He looked so sweet and cute like a young boy.

She brushed his bangs from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Black is the color of my true love's hair too." she silently whispered in his ear while tenderly stroking his cheek.

He opened his eyes slowly and held her hand gently. He was awake the whole time and he decided that it was time for the two of them to reveal their affections for each other.

"Misao I love you." He told her gently and sincerely.

"I love you too, Aoshi san!" Misao said happily.

Misao opened her eyes and realized that she slept in the tub. She dried herself and went to her futon. She blew the candle and slept in the dark.

Aoshi was drinking green tea in his room He never felt like this before. He came from a wealthy family and his father has a lot of mistress and his mother has a secret affair with her high school sweetheart.

He never received love from his parents and all he got was material things that never made him happy. Now, he was thinking about Misao. He remembered when he met Misao.

At first he couldn't tolerate her bubbly attitude and it distracted him from being able to concentrate. He also felt sorry for her when he knew what had happened to her parents so he was gentle with her and made sure he didn't hurt her by giving rude remarks even though it was frequently tempting to do so.

When he learned about her parent's death, he was shocked. Her pain was far greater than his. His pain was far less sore than hers and he made up his mind to help her move on.

He realized one day that he loves her because he didn't know how to reply to her friendly remarks and when he touched her. He wanted to do it all over again.

He was always thinking about her and when he's around her. He felt happy and had fun. Somehow, she was the only person who broke into his ice barricade and made him smile truly and sincerely.

Misao was very happy when he gave her that golden frame. He felt angry for a moment because it reminded him of how his mother smiled like that when his father gave her a piece of jewelry.

He didn't like to think that Misao likes him because of his wealth. He was rich and there were many girls that wanted to be his but he wanted Misao.

He didn't understand her now though. She is usually sad and even when she smiles, it somehow looks forced. He wanted to know why she was acting like that.

He would have to die first before hurting Misao! He stared at the green tea. His heart ached.

"Maybe she does not want me anymore?" he thought sadly.

Misao woke up and slid into her brand new Kimono. It was very beautiful and colorful and the pattern was flowery but it didn't fit her mood. She was again sad and miserable.

She entered the dining room and saw breakfast. Okina always prepared her breakfast early in the morning and left. He still had to teach karate. She sipped her miso soup and bit her sushi.

"I wish Okina would change the dish." She sighed dejectedly.

After the meal, she decided to go to the dojo where Okina was teaching karate. Maybe she would see Aoshi and they can go to the town together.

She entered the doujo. It was all made out of wood and the structure was unique and attractive. There were many students kicking and shouting. The atmosphere always gave her a nostalgic feeling, a good feeling.

She heard Okina instructed them and called out a few to make a demonstration. She looked hard but didn't see Aoshi.

"Maybe he's sick!" she thought worriedly.

She ran out of the doujo and went to Aoshi's large mansion. She was still very shy and was a little embarrassed when she told the guard that she was Aoshi's girlfriend.

She entered the large door and ran towards the two-way staircase.

"Left or right?" she wondered but she decided to go to the left.

She finally spotted the door to Aoshi's room and knocked. There was no answer.

SILENCE..

She opened the door to find a beautiful girl with long yellow hair and beautiful violet eyes teasing Aoshi and sitting too close to him.

He smiled distractedly to the girl and his eyes widened up in horror as he saw Misao by the door looking like a fallen angel.

"What are you doing here?" he gasped. He wanted to make it sound gentle but it came out really harsh and grumpy.

She felt as though she lost her voice. She felt anger spreading fast in her body then jealousy then grief.

He saw her eyes filled with tears and suddenly felt regret.

"Oh! So that's Why!" she managed to scream before she ran out of his house and out of his life. She sobbed and felt that if she was dead. She would be happier.

Aoshi slammed his fist into the cemented wall and his hands bled.

"Aoshi san.gomenasai, is she your girlfriend?" the yellow haired girl asked.

"Get the hell out please!" he screamed.

It was his first time to scream at someone especially to a lady but he did not care. He didn't care about anything now.

All he wanted was to hold Misao and tell her how much she means to him. He was really angry this morning when his mom brought the girl.

"Aoshi! This is Kyoko san!" his mom introduced.

"Mom! I've got to go I still have some lessons!" he said impatiently.

"That is no excuse! You give her a tour around the house and let her have fun the whole day today!" she demanded.

Aoshi had no choice but he really wanted to slam his mother's face that time. Kyoko was attractive and she flirted with him but he has only eyes for Misao.

He was thinking of Misao the whole time and what's worst?? She enters his room and sees that stupid kyoko girl flirting with him. What bad luck!

"Oh Kami sama!! What the hell will I do?" he screamed.

Well folks!! That's all for now and if you have any questions just place it on the review and I'll answer them alright?!(

And this fic is not an Aoshi-Misao fic so don't even think about it! Hehe! Please review all of you if I don't get enough I'm not going to update this chapter! I mean it! Hehe! And please those who wish to flame my ass! Save it! I don't wanna hear it! That's all and God bless yah all! Ja Ne!


	2. Rurouni with amber eyes

Hi everybody!! I am back and I just want to give special thanks for those people who reviewed me. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasuta!! If you still haven't reviewed me yet please review and make me HAPPY!!! This story is dedicated for kenshin/Misao fans and I hope so far you are enjoying my story. Rurouni Kenshin is not mine however if it is. Well, I really do not know because it will never be mine anyway, ne? So here it is presenting to you my story "Infinite Embrace." Chapter two!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2- RUROUNI WITH AMBER EYES  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi felt tears in his eyes. "Why?" he wondered. He never cried before. He never cried at all. He never felt like this. It was like his heart was stabbed continuously.  
  
He heard someone crying outside his door. Kyoko was crying. Her shoulders were shaking. Now, he felt guilty for screaming at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyoko I.didn't mean to shout at you like that." He said softly. He felt bad for the girl but not as bad as how it felt when Misao stared at him like he hurted her more than her parent's death.  
  
"I'm so sorry Aoshi san! I.flirted with you but if I knew you already have someone in your life.I wouldn't have acted like a whore!" she collapsed crying into Aoshi's shoulder.  
  
"Of course your not!" Aoshi replied but he really didn't mean it.  
  
Misao ran and tears were still running and pouring out of her eyes. She tried not to cry. She tried to be strong but somehow, she must let her tears and sorrow come out.  
  
"I hate you Aoshi!!" she screamed at nothing in particular.  
  
She felt an old feeling come back to her as she ran through the forest. The feeling.it was so familiar. She stumbled upon a rock and fell. Suddenly, she remembered an old memory.  
  
A little girl was crying silently. She felt like she was dead but was only living because her body was still alive.  
  
She felt a deep hole in her heart as she wept needing and wanting to be comforted but will never be. The little girl stood and stopped her breath  
  
She wanted to die and be dead. Maybe she would be able to see her parents again. Her heart suddenly began to slow its pace. She smiled, only a little more and she will be happy once again. She closed her eyes and everything stopped.  
  
Misao shook her head. She didn't like that memory.  
  
She ran faster going deeper into the forest. She knew she was going to be lost but she does not care. Somehow the feeling of wanting to die overcame her again.  
  
"I WANT TO DIE!!!" She screamed.  
  
She stands up and wipes her eyes furiously. She could never commit suicide when Okina was always around trying to help her but he can't help her now. She stops and takes a deep breath. She is exhausted and tired.  
  
Her dress is torn and her body is tired. She runs toward the cliff. The cliff is deep and clearly dangerous but she felt no fear.  
  
"GOODBYE AOSHI! GOODBYE OKINA!" she screamed at the deep blue sky.  
  
"There is no one here young lady. Are you all right?" A young man with a scar on his cheek with red hair asks her politely.  
  
"Mind your own damn business and leave me alone!" Misao screams.  
  
"ORO??" he chirps, his eyes going wide. "Your not going to kill yourself are you?"  
  
Misao now feels very frustrated and runs away from the red-haired guy but unfortunately, he is incredibly good in running. Misao increases her speed towards the cliff.  
  
"I am going to jump to that other side!" Misao thought.  
  
She puts all her force in her feet and leaps high unfortunately she isn't good enough so she starts falling.  
  
"Oh no!! Help me!" She wails and kicks in the air.  
  
He dives in the air and grabs Misao's waist then kicks the side of the cliff and lands to the other side of the mountain.  
  
"This man is good. He must be very dangerous" Misao thought.  
  
"Hey Mister! Why did you save me?" She asks him.  
  
"I don't like to see an innocent girl like you die" He answers quietly. "You think I was going to die?! No way!" Misao grumbled even though she knew she was going to die if he didn't save her.  
  
"Stop calling me mister! My name is Himura Kenshin." He told her.  
  
"Hmm.Himura kenshin! My name is Misao!" She shakes Kenshin's hand.  
  
She shook his hands and felt something that made her heart beat a little faster. She looks at kenshin and suddenly noticed that he has amber eyes.  
  
"Kenshin san. you have a very beautiful eyes!" Misao gapes.  
  
Kenshin feels embarrass and laughs. "Oro?? Thank you, Misao"  
  
"So where are you heading rurouni? Hmm.maybe we can go together!" Misao suggested. She is sure that kenshin is not dangerous.  
  
"He seems almost too friendly!" she thought.  
  
Kenshin suddenly looks absent-minded. His eyes went to a transition from cheerful to sorrowful. His mouth is trembling and he looks as if he is in pain.  
  
"Kenshin! Are you okey?" Misao touches his forehead when he didn't answer. She waves her hand in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to Kenshin!"  
  
"Oro?! What were you saying Misao?" Kenshin asks.  
  
"Oh boy! You're such a weirdo you know that!" Misao rolls her eyes.  
  
"We'll I'll be going then, you won't need a weirdo like me!" Kenshin says. He turns around to leave the young maiden but Misao grabs his hands.  
  
"What do you mean!? You may be a weirdo but your still the guy who saved my life so I must be your bodyguard from now on!" She chirps.  
  
"OrO?! I don't need a bodyguard. Sayonara Misao!" Kenshin persists.  
  
"Onegai!!!! I beg you please!!! Just.take me to wherever you're going! I can't go back home or I'll kill myself!" Misao cries.  
  
Kenshin looks at the crying girl and goes near her. He pats her head and tries to stop Misao from sobbing. "Please stop crying you remind me of someone who is dear to me."  
  
Misao wipes her eyes and asks him. "Can you tell me who she is"  
  
Kenshin is quite for a minute before he says. "Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. You remind me of her. She is very energetic and happy."  
  
Kenshin suddenly stops and clenches his hands.  
  
Misao looks at him and feels pity. "It's all right if you won't tell me. I know how you feel. The love of my life betrayed me too."  
  
Kenshin is amazed. "Are you psychic?!" he jokes.  
  
Misao didn't smile. She became somber and sad. She is thinking whether she will tell kenshin or not.  
  
"It's all right if you will tell me. I promise I won't tell okey? I always keep my promises." Kenshin tells her sincerely.  
  
Misao wipes her tear and replies. "I trust you" and then she smiles a little.  
  
"My parents died when I was young. My father hanged himself and I saw him. He was simply dead!" Misao's voice trembled.  
  
"I was traumatized and I was mute until I met a boy who changed my life. I thought he understood me and he loves me but recently he was acting weird. He was very rude to me and I. I just don't understand. We were so inlove!" Misao weeps.  
  
"Then I understood it all when I saw that girl in his house! I don't want to see him ever again!" Misao sobs.  
  
Kenshin listens to her story while rubbing her back. "Now I understand why you don't want to return to your home.am I right?" kenshin asks.  
  
"Yes! I love my grandfather but I.just can't return home even though my heart feels like breaking when I think of hurting my grandfather. He never did anything bad to me. He is the best grandpa in the world but I know Aoshi is waiting for me too and I don't want him to think that I can't love without him. I don't want him! I will never love again!" Misao cries. She let her pain out and she feels much better.  
  
"My parents died when I was young too." Kenshin suddenly says.  
  
"Really?!" Misao asks. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes, my family was massacred and I am the only who survived because I was hidden underground." Kenshin stated. "Their screams still hunts me when I sleep."  
  
Misao nods her head. She is glad that kenshin understands how she feels.  
  
"You said that I was psychic a while ago. Were you betrayed too?" she asks.  
  
"For now, I am still unsure whether or not she betrayed me but when I am sure and I already know what happened. I will tell you. " Kenshin smiles gently.  
  
"All right.." Misao says softly.  
  
"Where are you going? Can I come with you?" Misao questions.  
  
"Well.I am going to go to Kaoru's dojo. The girl who is special in my heart. I promised her that after my service in the government. I will come back." Kenshin smiles. "I am sure that she will welcome you Misao. She is very kind hearted."  
  
Kenshin continues, "I was a wonderer before I met her but she welcomed me to her home and I'm like family to her because her parents died too." Kenshin sighs.  
  
"Same as us!" Misao smiles.  
  
Kenshin's stomach suddenly made a loud sound. "ORO?! Was that my stomach?"  
  
"Yup! You must be very hungry kenshin. Good thing I know the basics on how to survive in the woods or else we'll die of hunger." Misao giggles.  
  
Misao pulled a coconut from a tree and broke it in half using her hands. "Coconut juice is very nutricious!" Misao laughs. "This is all I can do for now!"  
  
"Kenshin takes the coconut and drinks it. "Hey! This is pretty good!" he compliments.  
  
"Of course! My father used to climb coconut trees and let me drink lots of coconut juice except the tree now is already dead." Misao says sadly.  
  
Kenshin finishes the juice and throws it in the ground. "I think Kaoru's house is near. I hear her voice!"  
  
"Kaoru, you dog! Why did you have to wash my clothes. Now it's ruined!" Someone yells out loud.  
  
"That must be Yoshi!" Kenshin said sheepishly.  
  
"Why you brat! I'm going to teach you a lesson about insulting your sempai!" a high-pitched girl screams in rage.  
  
"I assume that is kaoru, right?!" Misao asks kenshin amusingly.  
  
"Yeah! There's no other." Kenshin replies gently.  
  
Misao and kenshin walks a little more and stops at a small wooden gate.  
  
"Tadaima!" Kenshin says cheerfully.  
  
"Kenshin?!" Kaoru wipes her bangs away from her eyes.  
  
"Kenshin! You came back!" Kaoru hugs kenshin and sobs in his arms.  
  
"Okaeri nasai kenshin!" Yoshi chirps in happiness.  
  
"Who is this girl, kenshin? Your new girlfriend maybe!" Yoshi teases.  
  
Kaoru hits his head and asks kenshin. " Who is she, kenshin?" Kaoru 's eyes flashes with jealousy while Misao blushes.  
  
"Oro?! This is Misao!" Kenshin tells them.  
  
"I.onegai!! Please let me stay in your home! I have nowhere to go!" Misao suddenly blurted. She kneels down in front of Kaoru.  
  
"Your boyfriend Kenshin is very kind and he tells me that your very kind- hearted and you will welcome me in your home!" Misao pleaded.  
  
"Of course you are welcome!" Kaoru smiles and didn't feel that the girl would take her love away. "You can stay as long as you like!"  
  
"Arigatou!" Misao bows so deeply and smiles.  
  
Suddenly it is Misao's stomach to grumble this time.  
  
"You must be very hungry from your trip with kenshin. I'll cook dinner right away." Kaoru says and hurries in the kitchen.  
  
"You won't like dog's face cooking. I think you'll rather starve than have a bite of her food." Yoshi told Misao.  
  
A frying pan suddenly hits Yoshi's head really hard. "I heard what you said, Yoshi!" Kaoru yells from the kitchen.  
  
Yoshi mutters and went back to his room.  
  
Dinner is finally ready and everyone gathered around the dining table. There was a lot of delicious looking food and Misao's mouth waters. It's been days since she ate.  
  
She gets a huge serving of rice balls and tempura's. "Itadakimasu!" she says cheerfully and drinks the miso soup. Her face changes color and tries to make a sound. Yoshi is laughing very hard and Kenshin looks at her with pity. Kauro is patiently waiting for her to compliment her very yucky soup.  
  
"Ah! Oishii! Delicious!" She pretended.  
  
"Really?!" Kaoru's face glows with happiness. " I practiced cooking while kenshin was away because I want him to have a good meal when he comes back."  
  
"Oishii!" Kenshin tells kaoru.  
  
"Would you like another serving of soup?" Kaoru ask Misao.  
  
"No thanks!" Misao answers quickly. " I mean I don't want to make myself full with soup there is still rice balls and tempura's to eat!"  
  
She pops a rice ball in her mouth and again her face changes.  
  
Yoshi laughs again and bang his head in the table.  
  
"Yoshi, are you insane?!" Kaoru asks yoshi.  
  
He wipes his tear away and shook his head. "Daijoubu!"  
  
Misao wipes her mouth. "That was a delicious meal. Thank you!" Misao stands up and goes directly to the comfort room. She spits the food and rinses her mouth with water.  
  
"Yoshi was right when he said that I would rather starve than have a bite of her food." Misao whispered softly.  
  
"Misao, are you all right?" Kenshin asks outside the bathroom door. "Your mouth and your stomach will get used to her cooking in time."  
  
"I'm fine, kenshin! I'm just going to take a bath." Misao answers.  
  
Kenshin opens the door. His gorgeous amber eyes partly hidden by his long red bangs. "I'm going to prepare your bath okey?" he asks her softly.  
  
"All right" Misao watch kenshin prepare her bath. Kenshin raised his hands and his strong shoulders were visible.  
  
"Kenshin?" Misao asks.  
  
"What is it Misao?" kenshin smiles. "I'll be your family from now on okey? I will be an older brother to you. Don't' be afraid to ask help from me."  
  
"Of course not onisan!" Misao giggles. "Do.do you love kaoru, kenshin?" Kenshin is quite. "I.I don't know, Misao but I care for her greatly." He replies.  
  
"If she leaves you forever. How do you feel?" Misao asks him again.  
  
"I would feel regret.why do you ask, Misao?" Kenshin asks.  
  
"Just want to know a guy's opinion." Misao answers matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know your thinking of Aoshi!" Kenshin laughs.  
  
"So what if I am!?" Misao huffed.  
  
"You said you don't want to see him again yet your thinking of him." Kenshin says.  
  
"I am not!" Misao screams. She takes her clothes off revealing her white beautiful skin.  
  
"What are you doing Misao?" Kenshin is confused.  
  
"I'm going to take the bath now kenshin. Don't be a pervert and please leave me alone." Misao says sadly.  
  
"Listen! I'm really sorry if my words hurt you all right?" Kenshin holds Misao in his arms. Somewhere in his heart he felt something for the girl no words can explain. "Forget about Aoshi.I'll take care of you." Kenshin whispered in her ear.  
  
He didn't know what was happening to him. He didn't know why he told Misao that he would take care of her but he longed to.  
  
Suddenly they heard something crash in the floor. Kenshin looks at his back. Kaoru's eyes were wide with shock. "Kenshin.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!! REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! IF YOU WANT TO FLAME ME AND COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR AND ETC. GO TO HELL!!!!!!! JUST JOKING! HEHE! ANYWAY REVIEW AND REVIEW. AND YOU'LL BE SEEING THE NEXT CHAPTER. LOVE YOU ALL! GOD BLESS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Blooming Flowers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: Blooming Flowers  
  
Hello everybody! I'm back again with chapter three of Infinite Embrace. I hope you will enjoy it and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The glass hits the floor violently resonating the sound of shock and pain.  
  
"Kenshin_____" Kaoru tries to keep herself from sobbing. The pain in her chest hurting more and more.  
  
"Gomenasai! He didn't mean it Kaoru san!" Misao blubbers. She was shock when Kenshin told her that he'd take care of her but she's even more shock when she discovered that Kaoru had seen the whole scenario.  
  
"I___" Kaoru looks at Kenshin with watery eyes. "I __have someone who cares for me too aside from you Kenshin!" Kaoru screams while tears are running down her eyes.  
  
"So it's true then____," Kenshin says in a serious voice.  
  
Kaoru looks down. "Yes_____but it happened and I can't turn back time" She wails.  
  
"Your love is not true Kaoru!" Kenshin roars.  
  
Yoshi suddenly pokes his head in the door. "Megumi is here! She says some accident has happened to Sanosuke!"  
  
"Oh my!" Kaoru gasps and runs to the door hurriedly as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Who's Sanosuke?" Misao asks Kenshin.  
  
"He's my bestfriend and he's the one who stole Kaoru's heart." Kenshin says sadly.  
  
"Oh my_______" Realization dawned on Misao and she suddenly feels really bad.  
  
"So__I guess we have so much in common. We're both betrayed by the one's we love." Kenshin shakes his head looking miserable.  
  
"but what was that a while ago when you said____" Misao is interrupted by Kenshin.  
  
"I knew she was coming so I pretended to be inlove with you so I could see how she would react and to see if she really betrayed me." Kenshin says his voice muffled.  
  
"I see." Misao blushes and looks down.  
  
"but I mean it when I said I'd take care of you!" Kenshin smiles gently.  
  
Misao looks at him. "I__Arigatou." She wants to hug Kenshin and tell him how much she appreciates his friendship but she couldn't risk it.  
  
Yoshi yells in the other room, "KENSHIN!!!! Let's go!"  
  
Kenshin smiles lazily, "Come! Wanna meet my so called bestfriend?"  
  
"Yah! I guess so!" Misao says sheepishly.  
  
The both of them go out of the room and joins Yoshi, Kaoru who's fidgeting with nervousness and Megumi who is waiting patiently.  
  
They arrive in Megumi's clinic and found Sanosuke covered in bandages lying down in a small pale futon. "Hey everyone!" He greeted.  
  
Kaoru runs to his side and holds his hand. "Are you all right? What happened to you? your such an Idiot for being so careless!" Kaoru nags and nags.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Blah blah blah! I told you I would be hurt but I will never die because your still alive!" Sanosuke complains and suddenly realizes that Kenshin is there.  
  
He gulps and his eyes widened. "Kenshin! Your back man!" He tries to act casual.  
  
"Hello Sanosuke! I see you've been very happy with your love life while I was away fighting for our country." Kenshin says sarcastically.  
  
Kaoru grasp on Sanosuke's hand tightened. "Kenshin!" Kaoru screams.  
  
"Kenshin! I never have intentions to hurt you, man! It sort of happened accidentally! I can't give her up!" Sanosuke tries to stand up but he can't.  
  
"I think you two need to apologize to kenshin! Now!" Misao demands.  
  
"Uh, who's the girl?" Sanosuke asks dumbfound.  
  
"My name is Misao!" Misao grunts and tries to play superior. "I don't know what happened to you two but Kenshin is truly hurt because the two persons that he trusted the most has hurt him. If it happens to you___would you just smile and say, "It's okey I truly understand"?" Misao frowns.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin." Sanosuke says solemnly in his futon.  
  
"I'm sorry too." Kaoru keeps her head low afraid to show her face.  
  
Kenshin remains quiet~~~~~  
  
"Kenshin_____" Misao looks at him. "He is so fragile on the inside but on the outside he looks like the whole situation is not affecting him." Misao thought.  
  
"I understand. If you two are happy with each other it's all right." Kenshin says softly. His amber eyes wavering slightly.  
  
Kaoru stands up and hugs Kenshin. "Thank you!" Kaoru cries in Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin holds Kaoru in his arms. "This will be the last time I will be able to hold you ever again." Kenshin thought sadly.  
  
Misao looks at Kenshin and Kaoru. "How can Kaoru leave such a perfect guy like Kenshin? He's so handsome and so smart and such a great warrior." She muttered quietly.  
  
"I wish Aoshi could be like him." Misao said absent-mindedly. She didn't realize that Kenshin heard what she said.  
  
Later in Kaoru's dojo~~~  
  
It's midnight and Misao is not feeling sleepy. She's thinking about a lot of things. Her life in the past, her life now and her life in the future. What would become of her? What Aoshi is doing? What Okina is doing?  
  
She sits down at the small pond near the dojo. The small fishes are playing in the water. "They are so happy and free. I wonder how it feels to be a fish?" She asks herself.  
  
"You'd probably feel dumb." Kenshin jumps from a tree and sits down beside her.  
  
"Why is that?" Misao asks ignorantly feeling annoyed.  
  
"When you're a fish you don't have memories because you only remember a thing for just three seconds and then you forget." Kenshin answers quietly.  
  
"Oh! How sad!" Misao states. She couldn't say anything anymore.  
  
"Kaoru is pregnant." Kenshin suddenly says.  
  
"Really? By who?" She asks but she has a clue as to who's the father of the child.  
  
"Sanosuke___" Kenshin says somberly.  
  
Misao looks at Kenshin. "He looks so miserable here. Maybe___" She thought.  
  
"Kenshin, do you want to leave this place?" Misao asks him in anticipation.  
  
"Yes but why do you ask?" Kenshin looks at her with his gorgeous mysterious eyes.  
  
"You come with me. I will go back to my grandfather." Misao blushes at his intense gaze.  
  
"I thought you don't want to go back there ever again because of Aoshi." Kenshin looks confuse.  
  
"Oh please! After I ate Kaoru's cooking. I realized how stupid I was to consider my grandfather's cooking as crap!" Misao giggles.  
  
Kenshin laughs. "Yeah! I guess your right. So what happens when you see Aoshi?" Kenshin becomes serious again.  
  
Misao looks at the sky for a while and says, "Let's make a deal!"  
  
"What kind of deal?" Kenshin continues to stare at Misao.  
  
"Let's pretend we love each other so much and Aoshi will leave me alone!" Misao says seriously.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that." Kenshin turns his head and looks at the dojo.  
  
"Please! I helped you find out if Kaoru was true to you. Help me out here too! Onegai!" Misao pleaded feeling like a helpless toddler.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you really want to do? Drive Aoshi out of your life? He's the guy who helped you out of your trauma." Kenshin asks her in a harsh tone.  
  
Misao opens her mouth but nothing comes out.  
  
"Misao, stop pretending already! It's pretty obvious you love the guy. You can't stop mentioning his name. I can hear you, you know." Kenshin softens his voice.  
  
"You know what! You think you know me so well, don't you?! But you don't! You don't! Stop being so I know everything! I'm leaving tomorrow so if you're up to the deal then come with me. If your not then stay here and have a miserable life!" Misao screams.  
  
Misao runs to the dojo and slams the wooden door. "That Kenshin! He always doesn't support my ideas and the great thing is that he's always right!" Misao says ironically.  
  
Morning came, the Sun is rising and the day is resurrecting. Misao is already ready to go back to her home. She goes in the kitchen and finds Kaoru sipping green tea.  
  
"Ohayougozaimasu Misao chan! Do you like breakfast?" Kaoru offered pleasantly.  
  
"No but thank you very much! I'll be leaving now for good. I guess I'm much of a disturbance to all of you. Thank you for your hospitality anyway." Misao smiled.  
  
"No really your not! I'd be really happy if you'd stay. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the guts to tell Kenshin my relationship with Sanosuke!" Kaoru says out loud!  
  
"Thank you but I have to return to my grandpa I really miss him." Misao bows deeply to Kaoru. " I also miss his cooking!" She thought.  
  
Misao goes out of the gate. She didn't see Kenshin yet. "If that's what you want!" Misao screams angrily towards the dojo where Kenshin slept.  
  
She enters the deep forest. The trees are ominous looking and the air is cold. She continues to walk and walk until night came.  
  
"Oh no! I'm starving and there is no food around. I wish that rurouni came with me. At least the both of us would starve." Misao wails.  
  
"I don't think so!" Kenshin suddenly appears behind a large tree carrying a backpack full of rice balls and snacks.  
  
"KENSHIN!!" Misao's eyes lighten up with joy. She hugs him really tight.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin's face turns blue. "Can't breathe!"  
  
"Ah! Gomen!" Misao smiles happily. "Thank you for coming!"  
  
"The pleasure is mine." Kenshin pats Misao's head. "Here, eat up!"  
  
Misao grabs his backpack and stuffs her mouth with goodies. "Now this is called food! Where did you get this?" Misao asks him. "I'm sure it's not from kaoru's because her food has no taste!"  
  
Kenshin looks embarrass but answers anyway, "Uh, I cooked it."  
  
"No kidding!" Misao eyes widen in shock. "I can't believe it! Prince charming can also cook!" She thought feeling very amused.  
  
"Not kidding!" Kenshin laughs. He takes some chopped woods and built a fire. "You should sleep. You must be really tired walking the whole day."  
  
"YAWN!" Misao sighs. "Your right I'm really tired." Misao closes her eyes and drifted to the world of dreams.  
  
Kenshin looks at Misao. His lips forming into a sweet grin. He Lays Misao's head into his arms cradling her softly.  
  
Misao shivers suddenly. "cold" she mutters.  
  
Kenshin tightened his hold unto Misao making sure that he is sharing his warmth with her. "Thank you, Misao." Kenshin whispers then kiss her cheeks.  
  
Kenshin takes one last look on Misao's face before drifting to his own world of dreams.  
  
Morning came and Misao opens her eyes. She is in Kenshin's arms. She smells his scent. She hears his heart beat. She blushes real hard and gently let go of Kenshin's embrace.  
  
She looks at kenshin and feels her heart dancing. "What is this I'm feeling? Have I fallen for this rurouni?" She asks herself.  
  
"He's so handsome. His lips are so wonderful. He sleeps like a baby." She giggles silently. "And how thoughtful of him to keep me warm when I was sleeping." She thought.  
  
She stands up and grabs Kenshin's backpack. "Ooh! Breakfast!" She squeals.  
  
While Misao is eating like crazy, Kenshin wakes up from his sleep and looks at Misao through lowered eyelids.  
  
"You know your going to consume our food supply not before long." Kenshin suddenly says when he saw Misao almost finishing all the food that he brought.  
  
"Oops! Sorry! I totally can't help it! It's so delicious! Hehe!" Misao says out loud. She scratches her head and tries to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"It's all right. I understand that you're really hungry. I wonder how you can stay so small when your appetite is so big?" Kenshin asks her while laughing a little.  
  
"It's all in the metabolism!" Misao chirps happily.  
  
After eating, Misao and Kenshin continue to walk and head towards Misao's house. The sun is shining brightly and the weather is so hot. Misao mumbles something about ice tea while Kenshin looks dizzy from all the heat.  
  
Misao suddenly stops.  
  
"Oro? What's wrong, Misao?" Kenshin asks her with a concern face.  
  
"It's___it's a blue flower!" Misao's eyes become distant.  
  
"Yeah! It's called a tomodachi flower (Friends flower)." Kenshin says.  
  
"My mother used to plants these in our small garden back at home." Misao reminisces. "My father gave her one of these on a day called Valentines Day and that's when my dad proposed to my mom. When I was born, my grandpa told me that the tomodachi flowers bloomed in our garden and it was a magical sight."  
  
Kenshin picked up the flower and gave it to Misao. "Here,"  
  
"Thank you!" Misao smelled the flower and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Kenshin, I give this to you!" Misao gives the flower back to Kenshin.  
  
"Oro?! But I gave it to you" Kenshin stares at Misao looking very confused.  
  
"I give this to you because if it really is a tomodachi flower then I want us to be friends forever." Misao says sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, Misao chan!" Kenshin smiles happily. The smile Kenshin has on his face is truly extraordinary because he is showing his teeth, which are pearly white. Which also means that he is truly happy.  
  
Kenshin places the flower in his obi carefully. "I'll treasure this flower, Misao!" Kenshin says. "but not as much as how I'll treasure your friendship." Kenshin thought.  
  
Misao takes Kenshin's hand. "I think we're almost near my home!" Misao squeals childishly.  
  
The forest is no longer there and is replaced by a peaceful looking town.  
  
"Ooh! The dojo! Oh how I miss my home and my grandpa!" Misao says dreamily.  
  
Misao still holding Kenshin's hand enters the dojo where Okina is teaching martial arts. "Okina! I'm back!" Misao yells.  
  
"Misao! Your back!" Okina hugs Misao and cries in her shoulders. "I thought you were going to leave me forever." Okina sobbed.  
  
"Don't be crazy! You know that I can't live without grandpa!" Misao says proudly while holding back tears of joy.  
  
Okina wipes away his tears and asks, "So who's this man? No! Don't tell me! You've run away with him?"  
  
"Your being so paranoid, grandpa! This man here is my good friend, Himura Kenshin." Misao rolls her eyes. She feels so happy to be back home again.  
  
"Misao!" A masculine voice interrupts their happiness.  
  
"Aoshi_____" Misao releases her grasp on Kenshin's hand.  
  
Aoshi suddenly hugs Misao. "Misao! You don't know how much I wanted to die when you were away. Please! Don't ever go away! Please!" Aoshi's voice clearly showed hurt and pain.  
  
Misao remain numb in Aoshi's embrace. "Aoshi, don't make this hard for me but I don't________" She pushes him off her.  
  
"I don't want to be fooled by you again. Of all people, I never expected you to be the one to hurt me! But you are! Please leave me alone!" Misao screams in rage. She runs away from the dojo leaving everyone behind.  
  
"Just let her rest in her room. I think she is emotionally as well as physically stressed right now." Okina advises wisely.  
  
"So, what's your deal with Misao?" Aoshi asks Kenshin rudely.  
  
"Aoshi! Please give some respect to this kind man! He's a good friend of Misao. Maybe he's the one who encouraged Misao to come back here!" Okina says seriously.  
  
"Fine, nice to meet you mister?" Aoshi asks kindly although it's obvious that he's pretty much fake.  
  
"Himura Kenshin." Kenshin replied with icy voice. His eyes showing anger for the man.  
  
"Well Mr. Himura, Okina I'll be going now. Sayonara!" Aoshi wiped his sweat with his towel and left without much further adieu.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm so sorry for Aoshi's behavior. I hope you understand that he's just really jealous because you entered here with Misao holding your hand." Okina grins.  
  
"Yah! I guess any man would be happy." Kenshin laughs.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Okina asks him.  
  
"Well, actually I'm a rurouni." Kenshin admitted.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that! You're welcome here as long as you like! A friend of Misao is a friend of mine!" Okina hugs kenshin and pats his back.  
  
"Thank you!" Kenshin smiles. "Misao's grandfather is really great!" He thought.  
  
Misao takes a peek at the dojo. "Psssst! Kenshin is Aoshi still there?" Misao asks.  
  
"I don't think so. He left a while ago." Kenshin answers.  
  
Misao enters the dojo with a somber face. "Grrr! That man wants to make my life miserable!" Misao rants.  
  
"Calm down, Misao!" Okina laughs.  
  
"I guess I should." Misao takes a deep breath and inhales and exhales. "Kenshin, I'll show you the garden that I was talking about."  
  
"All right." Kenshin smiles gently. "Somehow I can't understand you, Misao. One second your sad and the next, you're happy."  
  
"Well, just call me mysterious like you!" Misao grins.  
  
The garden is beautiful. The tomodachi flowers are blooming a new batch and the air smells so good.  
  
"This makes me feel so nostalgic." Misao mutters.  
  
Kenshin goes near the flowers and plants the flower that Misao gave him.  
  
"Kenshin_________" Misao smiles happily. " Somehow, I can't help it but"  
  
Misao suddenly hugs kenshin.  
  
"Misao, are you okey?" Kenshin asks the girl in his shoulders.  
  
Misao looks at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm fine, Kenshin! I'm just so happy that I met you because I never thought that I could ever meet someone like you ever in my life." Misao sobs happily.  
  
Kenshin hugs Misao back. " Me too, Misao" Kenshin whispers. The afternoon is coming to an end but unbeknownst to all that a new friendship or perhaps even more is blooming like the tomodachi flowers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading my third chapter of Infinite Embrace! There are still more chapter to come! Please continue to give me support by simply pressing on the review and give comments, suggestions and etc. Thank you all! Keep on living life the fullest and remember! Misao and Kenshin RULES!!!!!!!!!^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
